El Boxeador y el Ahogado
by PabloRocchi
Summary: un nuevo caso lleva a Sherlock y a John a hacer uso de todo su ingenio.
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Era una mañana fría y neblinosa en Londres. John Watson recién terminaba de servirse un té de media mañana entre pacientes cuando recibió una consulta inesperada: Mycroft Holmes.

Para Watson, ese hombre resultaba bastante extraño. Por un lado, nunca podría olvidar aquel inquietante primer encuentro. Por el otro, el que fuera el hermano de su amigo Sherlock y algo en sus modales refinados y discretos lo hacia parecer digno de confianza.

Mycroft, me alegro de verlo – dio la bienvenida Watson - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Oh, no es por nada de índole medica, John – respondió Holmes para sorpresa del doctor- El tono de seriedad que toma, y el hecho de que mire de reojo sus herramientas medicas lo delatan, haga lo que haga. Por otra parte, no tengo duda de que frente a semejante celo profesional no dudaría en acudir a usted en caso de una dolencia.

Gracias, Mycroft. Pero dudo que se trate de una mera visita de cortesía.

Tiene usted razón, Watson. No lo es. El caso es que mi hermano se halla en medio de una de sus rabietas, y en muy mala hora, puesto que sus servicios son requeridos.

Hablaré con él. ¿De qué se trata?


	2. El ahogado

Una muerte – empezó contando Mycroft- un agente de prefectura naval apareció hoy por la mañana en el Támesis. En vista del puesto del agente, James Wilks, estaba en una plataforma supracuatica, Scotland Yard dictaminó accidente. El problema, Watson, es que Wilks no solo era miembro de prefectura. Era uno de los mejores nadadores del cuerpo, y sabe usted a que me refiero.

Claro que lo sabía. Como entrenamiento estándar, a los reclutas los arrojaban al agua y los hacían mantenerse a flote por mucho tiempo en aguas abiertas. Para este James, el Támesis debía ser una bañadera, y nadie se ahoga en una bañadera.

¿Algo más? ¿Algo con lo que tentar a Sherlock?

Wilks deja una novia, una propiedad de poco valor en West End y una Hoja de Servicio impecable. La pensión no supone problema alguno. Ah, un detalle. Su insignia no se encontraba con el cuerpo, si no en la oficina, en la plataforma.

Watson reconoció lo que Sherlock llamaría "un detalle muy sugestivo". El mismo, a pesar de haber pasado a vida de civil, no se separaba de su libreta de enrolamiento ni de su insignia de teniente más que unos cuantos metros para dormir o bañarse.

Perfecto. Intentaré convencerlo.

¿Qué puedo hacer por usted entonces, Watson? – Watson decidió no preguntar como supo que tenía algo que pedir. La familia Holmes podía ser bastante densa en ese aspecto-

Estoy retirado del ejército, Mycroft, pero en mi vida sigo necesitando usar armamento.

¿Qué paso?

Quise comprar una sobaquera. En los almacenes militares. Después de pedirme documentos que ni existen, no pude comprar nada.

Eso tiene fácil arreglo – se despidió el funcionario-


	3. El Hallazgo

Veo que ha recibido la visita de mi hermano Mycroft, Watson – fueron las palabras de bienvenida que le dedicó su compañero de piso. –

¿habló con él? – respondió al saludo Watson mientras dejaba el abrigo en el sillón-

El comedor del 221 B de Baker Street estaba ocupado por una gran mesa, a la cual Sherlock Holmes estaba sentado, cronometro en mano, observando como un montón de hormigas rojas se daban un festín dentro de una pecera.

Iba siendo hora de que intentase llegar a mi por algún medio que no fuese el directo. No hace falta que me repita los pormenores del caso, la verdad es que Mycroft me ha dejado mínimo 50 mensajes, por lo que debo tener más detalles yo que usted. El caso resulta a simple vista más atractivo de lo que verdaderamente es. Estoy seguro de que cuando descubramos cual fue la causa de la muerte, que parece tan inverosímil, tal vez algún veneno paralizante, este caso resultará bastante decepcionante. Por otra parte, atrapar a un asesino capaz de dar el esquinazo a Scotland Yard y poder refregárselo en la cara a Lestrade siempre resulta de lo más estimulante. –ambos rieron –

Por lo visto, te dejaron el camino libre. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que ese no era un ahogado común.

Ahh, Watson. Como dijo el gran Albert Einstein: "hay dos cosas que no tienen fin: el universo y la estupidez humana; y estoy empezando a dudar sobre el universo" – volvieron a reir-

¿Quién era? – pregunto Watson mirando el brazo dentro de la pecera – esta es la solución del caso de Westbruy que tantos dolores de cabeza nos dio – si la hora del deceso ocurrió como decía el imbécil de forense, ese hombre fue baleado por Dios. Si la hora del deceso es la que yo estimo, y este experimento debería demostrarlo, nuestro hombre fue baleado por la ex – novia en venganza por haberse ido con su hermana.

Watson reprimió preguntarle como lo sabia. Ya no deseaba saber como era que habia descubierto por el largo de los cordones de la victima que engañaba a su novia. Simplemente, después de un tiempo, dejaba de impresionarte y empezaba a cansarte.

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock y Watson estaban listos a las 8.00 am en el laboratorio que el primero ocupaba sobre la morgue. El cuerpo estaba sobre la mesa, desnudo. Ambos, vestidos de guardapolvo y barbijo, estaban analizando exhaustivamente el cadáver.

No hay pinchazos ni en los pies ni en las piernas – comentaba Watson a un pequeño grabador –

Ni en las extremidades superiores. Tampoco hay signos de intoxicación en la garganta ni boca.

Negativo para rastros de veneno.

Piel color medio azul y pulmones hinchados. Recientemente drenados. Rastros indiscutibles del agua con la que se ahogo.

Costillas dislocadas por la hiper-expansión de los pulmones.

Tiene algunos restos de moretones en el rostro y los brazos, como si hubiese estado en una pelea, pero parecen anteriores a anteanoche. Minimo , de hace una semana.

La descompocision parece minima.

En ese momento, Holmes estalló en carcajadas. Solto los instrumentos, los dejo caer al suelo, y seguía riendo como si no le importara. Watson lo miraba sin entenderlo, pero simplemente esperó a que a su amigo se le acabara la risa.

Watson, no hay nada mas estúpido que crear misterio sobre algo, cuando se tienen datos superficiales o incluso dados por terceros. Igual, tengo que reconocerles que incluso a mi me costo encontrar el problema.

¿de que me perdi?

El frio, Watson, el frio. Esa piel no esta azul solo por el congelamiento y esas costillas no solo están dislocadas, están astilladas. Por el mismo motivo, los moretones que vimos antes no son de hace una semana, si no de anoche. Watson, ¡Este hombre fue aporreado brutalmente antes de ser arrojado al agua! Por eso no pudo salvarse a nado, tenia las costillas destruidas – su excitación era casi divertida – Aunque por otra parte, deberían haber sido varios para poder aporrear asi a alguien entrenado. No se me ocurre nadie, pero no debe haber muchos sujetos capaces de semejante proeza. Si lo desea, puede ir a su consultorio. Los experimentos que voy a hacer exceden el campo medico, Watson, y dudo que haya peligro por parte de un cadáver.


End file.
